utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Prico
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = プリコ |officialromajiname = Puriko |officialnameinfo = |aka = Prico (alternate romanization) Priprico |birthday = 24|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = |birthref = Her website profile page |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2011 |NNDuserpage = 3177360 |mylist1 = 6320748 |mylist1info = RaiM |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co6442 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Nomiya Ayumi}} Prico (プリコ), is an who uploaded covers from 2008 until 2011. She had been part of the group "RaiM", and therefore many of her covers are Band versions. Her most popular cover is "World Is Mine" , with over 541K views as of July 2013. In 2010 she became the lead vocalist in the game DEARDROPS. Currently she is an artist of Peak A Soul+. She also sang in the games "Morobitokozorite" (CLAPWORKS) and "reflec beat" (KONAMI). She's often depicted as an orange headed girl, with two side bunches and green eyes. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 11, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # Kira ☆ Kira 5th Anniversary Live Anime KICK START GENERATION Original Soundtrack with Daini Bungeibu (Released on March 27, 2013) # Anime Song Cover Selection ~ BATTLE & YELL!! (Released on December 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs -RaiM ver.- (2008.02.27) # "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.05) # "Ne・Ni・Ge de Reset!" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.11) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.15) # "True My Heart" -RaiM ver.- (2008.04.19) # "Nyu kurerappu" (2008.04.22) # "RING×RING×RING" (2008.05.02) # "m.o.e.v/Gravity" (2008.05.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2008.05.24) (Not in Mylist) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.05) # "Melt" -RaiM ver.- (2008.06.10) # "O Yome Shininasaitsu!" (2008.06.16) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" -re-record- (2008.06.25) # "Koi wa Sentou" (Koi wa Sensou Parody) (2008.06.25) # "Kero⑨destiny" -RaiM ver.- (2008.06.26) # "Sound" -FTN-Remix- (2008.07.03) # "Garnet" (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo) -RaiM ver.- (2008.07.06) # "SKILL" (2008.07.16) # "Saru demo Wakaru" (2008.07.20) # "World is Mine" -Rap ver.- feat. Prico and ill.bell (2008.07.27) # "World is Mine/Yome Shi/Melt" -RaiM Live ver.- (2008.07.29) # "Houkou Onchi" (2008.07.31) # "Piko⑧Bitiny/Kero⑨destiny" (2008.08.06) # "Nijigen to Hanbun" -RaiM ver.- (2008.08.12) (Original) # "Seeker" -Full ver.- (2008.08.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2008.08.24) # "Purikuya5/Romantic Ageruyo" -RaiM ver.- (2008.08.31) # "Mikuru/Ne・Ni・Ge/Kero⑨" -RaiM ver.- (2008.09.23) # "RGB" (2008.09.30) # "Seikan Hikou" -RaiM ver.- (2008.10.11) # "Yukkurishite ittene!!!" (2008.11.09) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.11.23) # "Marisa" -RaiM ver.- (2008.12.26) # "Prico Medley" (2009.01.24) # "DISCOTHEQUE" -RaiM ver.- (2009.02.05) # "Double Lariat" -RaiM ver.- (2009.03.20) # "magnet" feat. Prico and Nomiya Ayumi (2009.08.14) # "Forefront☆Frontiers" (2009.09.17) # "K-ON! Medley" -Band Edition- feat. Prico, Nomiya Ayumi, Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2009.09.18) # "Cantarella" -Mint edition- (2009.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "K-ON! Medley" -Band Edition remix- (2009.10.29) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Kibou no Senritsu" (2010.06.28) # "Kibou no Senritsu" -RaiM ver.- (2010.08.22) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.11.24) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" feat. Prico, Hanatan, Wotamin, ChouCho and Korosuke (2011.04.03) # "RGB" (2011.04.29) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Kibou no Senritsu |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = No music, No future |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Be loud! |track3info = -Story Edit- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Anytime, Anywhere |track4info = -Story Edit- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = On my beat |track5info = -Story Edit- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = My dear stardust |track6info = -Story Edit- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Noisy Suite Room |track7info = -Story Edit- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = magic mirror |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = kaleidoscope |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = No music, No future |track10info = (LEO) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = My dear stardust |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = On my beat |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = No music, No future |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Be loud! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Not For Sale |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Anytime, Anywhere |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Natural Born Challengers→ |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Noisy Suite Room |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kibou no Senritsu |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Da! Da! Da! |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shout out! |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sotto Atatamete |track3info = (Sakurai Kanade) |track3lyricist = Sakurai Kanade |track3composer = Sakurai Kanade |track3arranger = lotta |track4title = P.P.f.Y |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = A birthplace ~ Itsuka Kaeru Basho ~ |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = My Will |track6info = (DEARDROPS, Sakurai Kanade) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Atarashiki Sekai |track1info = (New world) |track1lyricist = lotta, Prico |track1composer = lotta |track1arranger = |track2title = (^ー^)v |track2lyricist = lotta |track2composer = lotta |track2arranger = |track3title = ambitious star |track3lyricist = lotta |track3composer = lotta |track3arranger = |track4title = Pleeeease! Pleeeease! |track4lyricist = yozuca* |track4composer = yozuca* |track4arranger = lotta}} |track1title = WA ☆ GA ☆ MI ☆ CHI ☆ wo Ikou!! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kibou no Senritsu |track2info = (Prico) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = set you free! |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Haruka x Achira |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Pleeeease! Pleeeease! |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Atarashii Mirai he (from at led) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = ambitious star |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = STIL ALIVE! |track8info = (Prico, Dany) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = NOISY Sweet Home |track9info = (Prico) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = My dear stardust |track10info = -Acoustic ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = You are the No. 1 |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Nounai Kimi LOOP! |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = BOW Peep!! |track1info = (Cas) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = My dear stardust |track2info = (DEARDROPS) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = High and High |track3info = (DEARDROPS) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = LIFE=LOVE=LIVE |track4info = (DEARDROPS) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Toughness |track5info = (DEARDROPS) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Da! Da! Da! |track6info = (Daini Bungeibu) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Mystery Tour he Yukou |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Let's go wild! |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kimi no Moto he |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kira ☆ Kira ~ ALL STAR ~ |track10info = (Kira ☆ Kira ~ ALL STARS ~) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery |PurikoInterstellarFlight.PNG|Prico as seen in her cover of "Seikan Hikou" |Prico blog banner.png|Prico as seen in her blog banner |Prico website bg.png|Prico as seen on her website }} Trivia * She's blood type A and was born in Fukuoka. * Her favorite food is ramen. * Her height is 155 cm.Her blog info * Her first experiences in music were in an amateur band in school. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter